A Little too Much
by othersecret
Summary: sasunaru lemon in later chapters. mprep maybe
1. Chapter 1

*************************************my 1st sasunaru story here so please be nice*********************

A little too much...

** when it is in italics it is naruto's thoughts.

******************************************************************************

_WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY AM I HERE!!!!???? I shouldn't be here! I should be at home eating ramen or sleeping in my nice and warm bed. but nope I"m out here walking to Sasuke's house with Ino and Sakura. stupid girls and fake crying!!!! why did they have to start crying when I told them that I didn't want to come to Sasuke's house!!?? and then being the softy that I was i gave in and came with them!! grrrr.... thought Naruto as he walked with (i bet you couldn't guess) Ino and Sakura._

Well, if you would like to know here is the whole story about how Naruto got dragged into going with Ino and Sakura to Sasuke's house.

*****************************flashback***************************************************

Ino and Sakura came to Naruto's house and started banging on his door, to make him come and answer them.

"Naruto get your butt out here and open the door for us!!!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah Naruto come on!!!!" yelled Ino

Naruto, at the time, was sleeping and dreaming about *cough* sasuke *cough*..heehee. When he heard them outside he just turned the other way but when they started saying things about suprises and fun stuff he had to get up and see what they wanted.

He let them into the house and they sat on his small couch so Naruto was left to sit on the floor.

"what do you want??"

"come to Sasuke's birthday party with us!!" they both said

"NO NO NO NOOOO!!" naruto yelled getting up to his feet and walking up and down the living room perimeter

"why not Naruto??" asked Ino

"well....because...umm...I don't want to! ha so there. have a nice day. don't let the door hit you on the way out." he said as he started walking back towards his room.

But before Naruto could get very far he heard sobbing and crying..so he turned around and saw Ino and Sakura with tears in their eyes, and they were hugging the pillows that Naruto had put on the couch to make it feel more "warm and homey" but at this moment they didn't.

"don...don't cry you two," Naruto said, "OK OK!! i'll go with you!!"

"YAY!!!" yelled both girls, they jumped up and took Naruto by his arms and went out to walk to Sasuke's house.

***************************end flashback************************************************

Naruto mentally sighed and then he bumped into Sakura.

"oww! Naruto!!" Sakura yelled

"sorry.."

"its ok! Now don't be a party pooper tonight!" she yelled as she linked arms with Ino and ran into the house

Naruto stood there for a moment and looked at Sasuke's house and man it was HUGE!! it was hte most biggest house Naruto had ever seen in person!! Dang it was HUGE!!!!!!

Naruto again sighed and then put on a small smile and headed into Sasuke's house hopeing he would have to talk to the black haired boy tonight.

***end chapter 1***

ok if you haven't read my other story then you wouldn't know that i'm rewriteing it. because i had a person give me a really great review and they pointed out some flaws that I had and i wanted to perfect them! ^^

please stay tuned for chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

A little too much chapter 2

**when in italics it is naruto's thoughts. :D

Oh and in the 1st chapter at the end it's supposed to be that naruto hoped that he WOULDN'T have to talk to sasuke! :D

*****

Naruto walked into the living room in Sasuke's mansion and sat down on the couch. He looked around and saw about every single person you could have named in the living room, even Kakashi and Iruka- sensei were there. And like usual they were the ones in the corner making out.

Naruto didn't know what to do even though he knew most of the people there he really didn't want to talk to them tonight.

"H..ey Naru..to!!" Yelled Kiba over the crowd, drunk like always.

Naruto didn't feel like dealing with a drunken Kiba so he ducked behind a tall dark guy that was walking towards the kitchen and left a confused Kiba where he was before. He gave a sigh of relief when he reached the kitchen and saw that there weren't many people around so he sat down at the counter and tapped his fingers to the music that was playing.

While Naruto sat there some people brought in these huge coolers filled to the top with drinks and ice and left after they had set them all down. Naruto feeling really thirsty went over to see what was in the cooler, and to his surprise it was all beer!

_Sasuke was only turning 19! Why is all these beer here? I thought that you had to be at least 20 before you could drink. But I am really thirsty…so one won't hurt! _

Naruto took one can of beer. After chugging it down he felt an urge to take another one and so he did. So the one that Naruto was going to drink turned into 5 drinks. And naruto was about as drunk as an old guy after a new year's party. Naruto sat on the floor because he couldn't get up to the counter to sit.

_Why is the room spinning so much? Hey since when are there 3 Sakuras? _

She ran over to naruto yelling at him "What the hell did you do to yourself!? Damn is Naruto!"

She tried picking him up to no avail.

"Naruto do not move an inch till I get back with help or so help me hokage I will kill you!"

_Ha-ha look there are now 4 sakuras that's funny. I don't feel good. I'm just going to take a little nap right here._

***end of chapter 2***

Ok this is a little longer I think then chapter 1. I don't like it when the chapters are really long it makes my eyes sleepy so I'm going to try to keep them short! :D hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry for the wait! :D I'll try to post more often over the next few months! Thanks for reading


End file.
